Backstage Pass
Backstage Pass is a romance game currently being produced by sakevisual. It follows the life of Sian Goodin as she juggles her first year in college with her work as a professional makeup artist. It brings back the same team that worked on RE:Alistair++, and was released on Steam with full voice acting in Janurary of 2016.http://sakevisual.com/backstagepass/index.html Plot The glamour and glitz of showbiz hold little appeal for Sian. As the daughter of a professional makeup artist, she knows how stressful and uncertain work can be, and she aspires to something more stable. When a sudden accident topples her plans for a smooth college life, she realizes she must put her own makeup skills to use if she wants to make it through the year. The entertainment world may be wild and unpredictable, but Sian is about to learn there's also a lot to love... http://sakevisual.com/backstagepass/info.html Gameplay The game is told in visual novel format, along with stat raising/life simulation aspects. The player's decisions affecting the plot and the main character's relationships with the potential love interests. There are sixteen possible endings, varying from romantic ones with the potential suitors to friendship ones with other minor characters. http://sakevisual.com/backstagepass/index.html The player will be able to change the heroine's clothes at will, with the changes also applying to her sprite in game. There's also a schedule feature, in order to make planning Sian's activities less repetitive. http://sakevisual.com/backstagepass/info.html Characters http://sakevisual.com/backstagepass/characters.html 'Main Cast' *'Sian Goodin: '''The main character, a college freshman currently working as a professional makeup artist. She finds it hard to meet people or stay in crowds for long due to a mild case of social anxiety. Even so, she's a bright and friendly girl, and takes both school and work seriously. *'Adam Eaton: Sian's childhood friend, he spent most of his days writing bits of music as a way of avoiding doing homework. A producer recently discovered some of the songs he posted online and offered him a contract. His first single was a hit, and the sudden flood of attention is a bit overwhelming, but he's doing his best to take it in stride. *'Benito Kouyama: '''A genius kid who developed a passion for magic after seeing a magic show on TV when he was a little boy. Ever since, he's devoted his free time to developing his own tricks. He gives off an aura of being impulsive, but everything he does is calculated and precise. *'John Brandon: 'A British actor known around the world for his role as the lead character in the long-running TV Drama, Knight Errant. He's currently Adam Eaton's music producer, and he's working with a co-producer to pitch a new TV series. While he has a gentleman's aura to him, he's quick to cut out anyone who he thinks isn't taking things seriously. *'Matthew Partridge: 'Matthew is a very successful model who's been in the industry since he was a child. His controlling mother has kept him from socializing his entire life, so he's exceedingly shy and prone to panicking if he thinks he's said something wrong. His mother is currently trying to get him to break into acting, but he's not sure that's what he wants to do with his life. 'Supporting Cast *'Lloyd Newton: '''An award-winning director and a budding producer. He attended university in the UK where he and John shared a flat.They’re currently pitching a new TV series that they hope will be a hit. *'Nicole: 'A carefree model with a natural beauty and a keen sense of fashion. She is Matthew's younger sister and claims to be his girlfriend so people would leave him alone. *'Alvin: 'A professional tutor with a passion for computer science. *'Madeleine: 'Matthew's mother, and head of the Midnight Cosmetics empire. Strict, controlling, and wily. *'Celina: 'A former child star, Celina is slated to play the lead in Lloyd Newton’s upcoming TV series. *'Dale: 'A photographer who’s grown disillusioned with the entertainment industry. *'Allison: 'An aspiring actress trying to break into television on her own. Energetic, outgoing, and vibrant, but not terribly good at acting. *'Rachel: 'A confident, career-oriented woman with aspirations of becoming a professional script writer. Extroverted, quick-witted, and hard working. *'Professor Couvalt: 'A harsh teacher famously known for being unforgiving with his grading. Teaches several intro courses, so every incoming student has to make it through at least one of his classes. *'Professor Meridia: '''Freeform, relaxed, and encouraging. She spends most of her time with grad students, but teaches a single intro course so she can get an idea of who she might be working with in the future. Screenshots bp1.jpg bp2.jpg bp3.jpg bp4.jpg Trivia *Backstage Pass is the first Otome Game to be fully voiced in English. *It is the sakevisual game with the widest variety of named characters, at 15, beating Yousei, at 11. References External Links *Official website of Backstage Pass *Backstage Pass at the Visual Novel Database Category:Games Category:Green Tea Line